My Secret Prince
by alyss 09
Summary: ini cerita PH Pandora Hearts yg kayaknya abal*ehem* dan,,,ini punya Jun Mochizuki!JUN MOCHIZUKI!bukan punya saya!OK? kalopun punya saya,pasti gak bakal sebagus ini dah!mungkin tentang kebo sama sapi cara melahirkannya itu gimana/ato cara membedah ingus!


"My Prince"

"HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!Makanya jangan sok!"seru Gilbert Nightray"Iya betul!"Vincent Nightray,adiknya malah sok-sok teriak gitu deh…"Uuukh,memangnya aku salah apa kak Gilbert?"tanya Sharon Rainsworth,anak junior dan sangaaat polos"HEHEHE!SALAHMU ITU UDAH POLOS,PINTER LAGI!"Jawab Gilbert"Tapi cantik.."bisik Vincent."Bu..Bukannya pintar itu bagus kak?"Tanya Sharon,biasa kepolosannya selalu ada.."UGH!MUKAMU ITU MENJIJIKKAN TAHU!"Teriak Gilbert."O,oh ya?"katanya sambil memegang mukanya"Aku tidak tahu tuh!""GRRRRRRRR!"Gilbert menggeram dan menyiapkan tangan untuk menampar Sharon,dan,ketika tangannya nyaris sampai ke pipi Sharon,ada tangan yang menahan tangan Gilbert."Kau apakan Sharon?"katanya. (Karena di gerbang SMP-SMA PH tidak ada penerangan, jadi Sharon,Gilbert dan Vincent pup bareng….ya nggaklah!jadi mereka bertiga tidak bisa melihat siapa itu)"JANGAN SENTUH KAKAKKU!"seru Vincent sambil menerjang lelaki misterius itu,eh,malah Vincent didorong orang itu sampai mengenai tembok lorong 1-2.. "VINCEEEEEEEENT!"teriak Gilbert sambil menepiskan tangan orang misterius itu,ketika sudah mau pergi sambil memapah adiknya Gilbert berkata"AWAS KAU!AKAN KUBALAS NANTI!"si orang misterius hanya tersenyum kecut dan berkata"khukhukhu,dia kira bisa mengalahkan aku.."lalu orang itu berbalik dan tersenyum pada Sharon yang terduduk lunglai"Lain kali jangan sampai dikerjain karena kepolosanmu itu ya!"Lalu dia memerhatikan Sharon dan berkata"Ah,lututmu berdarah,kau punya sapu tangan?""Oh!aku tidak bawa sapu tangan!"jawab Sharon sambil meraba kantung di roknya yang berwarna biru tua"Hihihihi,ini pakai saja saputanganku."kata orang itu sambil menyodorkan saputangan berwarna abu-abu dan bermotif permen,cookie,dan tabung berisi -ragu Sharon menerimanya"OH!siapa namamu?"tanya orang itu tidak memerhatikan Sharon,tapi ia berjalan menjauh dari Sharon dan berteriak tanpa melihat Sharon"AKU ADA DI KELASMU SHARON!MASA KAU TIDAK KENAL!"Lalu ia berlari sampai ke seberang jalan….Tiba-tiba…"HEY SHARON!"seru gadis berambut hitam panjang dan disebelahnya terdapat anak laki-laki berambut emas berkata"Hai onee-chan!"laki-laki itu melambai dengan tangan kanan,karena tangan kirinya sedang memegang tasnya dan tas anak perempuan itu."Oh,Alice,Oz!"seru Alice sampai di tempat Sharon duduk,ia menyadari bahwa lutut Sharon berdarah."WAKH!LUTUT KAMU BERDARAH!"teriak Alice"Yep!"kata Sharon"Mau  
pakai saputanganku?"tawar Alice berwarna krem bermotif daging matang"Uuum,gak deh! Aku pakai saputangan ini saja!"kata Sharon sambil mengangkat saputangan lelaki misterius itu."Waah!onee-chan,saputanganmu bagus sekali!"puji Oz"Haha, trims! Tapi ini bukan saputanganku!"lalu Sharon menceritakan kejadian tadi"Wooow!Onee-chan!kau diselamatkan oleh lelaki itu!jangan-jangan dia suka kamu!"komentar Oz. Muka Sharon memerah"WAKH!darahmu makin banyak Onee-chan!ayo kita ke klinik!adikku menjadi dokter kecil disitu!"seru Oz sambil berlari ke klinik,Alice dan Sharon hanya mengikuti…."Ini betadine dan plesternya kak!"kata Ada Vessalius,adik Oz sambil menyodorkan betadine ke lutut Sharon.'tes,tes'betadine berwarna cokelat itu segera menempel di lutut Sharon dan Ada segera menempelkan plester di lutut Sharon"Selesai!"seru Ada. "Trims"kata Sharon sambil meremas saputangan orang misterius itu"AYO PULANG!Sharon,aku menginap di rumahmu ya!"seru Alice dan Oz"ya udah"jawab ternyata Oz gak bisa,ada urusan sama kucingnya Ada,bulunya rontok-rontok.."OK!SEKARANG KITA BEGADANG YUK!"ajak Alice ketika sampai di Mansion keluarga Rainsworth,kamarnya Sharon. "Begadang jangaan begada~~ng"Sharon nyanyi."?"Alice bingung"Oh ya,mau pake piyamanya ungu/pink?kusisirin yak!"tanya Sharon"..Kagak ada warna biru apa?tidak!gue gak mau disisirin..warna ungu coraknya apa?"tanya Alice lagi"Coraknya telor dadar" jawab Sharon"itu aja deh"seru Alice…'tok tok tok' pintu kamar Sharon diketuk,Alice membukanya "Halo Alice!" sapa seseorang"Akh nenek Cheryl,ada apa?"tanya Alice pulih dari kekagetan"Mmm,kau liat Ru tidak?"tanya Cheryl,nenek Sharon"Ng,Rufus Barma?tidak nek,memang kenapa?"jawab Alice"Dia kabur,padahal aku mau dia menjadi kelinci percobaanku untuk teknik baruku..oh ya sudah,kalo liat Ru bilang aku ya,aku ada di kamarku"jawab Cheryl"baik!"kata alice sembari menutup pintu"Nah,Sharon,kesimpulannya kamu suka pada lelaki misterius itu kan?"simpul Alice,muka sharon memerah" mungkin….."bisik Sharon"OKE!kita besok cari dia !kita panggil dia X oke?"seru Alice"Hah?oke oke whatever u say deh"Sharon pasrah *** "apa ciri cirinya?dia di kelas kita kan?"tanya Alice di kelas 2-1,kelas Sharon dan Alice." Yep!dia tinggi,make jubah item,rambutnya jabrik silver kayaknya,di saputangannya ada tulisan 'madhatter' di bahunya ada boneka cewek.."jawab Sharon sambil mengikat rambut Alice dengan pita warna item"yep udah!"tiba2 sharon berseru karena dah selese ngiket rambut alice menjadi kuncir 2."yuk kita cari si X!" seru Alice setelah selesai mencatat ciri2 X pertama-tama dia nanya Elliot,dia kagak tau,terus nanya ke seluruh laki2 di kelas,akhirnya tinggal xerxes break yg selalu duduk di pojokan dan poninya menutupi matanya yg sebelah "hai break!"sapa Sharon dengan riang"oh hai Sharon,Alice" break balas menyapa setelah melipat halaman buku tebal yg dia baca"Eh,kamu punya saputangan ini tidak?" tanya sharon sambil menyodorkan saputangan terkesiap,dan setelah pulih dari kekagetannya ia menjawab"ah,a..aku tidak punya saputangan itu ""benar itukah break?"tanya Alice curiga melihat gelagat break yg berkeringat tiba-tiba"Yaah…ya dan tidak"jawab break yg berkeringat makin banyak"Sudah alice,break,kau baca buku apa?"tanya sharon sambil membetulkan dasi break yg break memerah,Break menjawab"Aku..sedang membaca Holy Knight dipinjamkan Oz beza…""MANA YANG NAMANYA SHARON!"Gilbert berteriak sambil menendang pintu kelas 2-1"ini aku!"sharon berseru"HEH!MAU NGAPAIN SHARON?LANGKAHIN DULU MAYAT GUE NYET!DASAR RUMPUT LAUT!"Alice menghalangi Gilbert"Ah!halo Alice-chan!"sapa vincent tiba2 dari punggung break"aku sayang kamu!"kata vincent"MINGGIR!DASAR PARASIT TOLOL!"kata gilbert ke alice lalu dia mendorong alice sampe kebentur meja pak Liam"ugh!kamu yg parasit!idiot banget sih!graaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"teriak Jack bezarius,pacar Alice sambil manggil Oz,adeknya yg ngendaliin kekuatan dateng sambil naro tangan jack ke kepalanya,B-rabbit muncul,ngedorong Gilbert sampe jatoh ke kebun lewat jendela."Oow,oke break,kamu gak papa kan?"tanya Sharon ke break,tapi break malah ngambil tongkatnya yg item sambil megang ujungnya"aku gak papa,kau?"break bales nanya "ok ok aja!"jawab Sharon"nanti kau mau pulang denganku? Aku hanya mau mengajakmu ke Runett mall,mallnya kakek pak Liam Runett"tanya break lagi"O!Aku mau!alice boleh diajak gak?"jawab Sharon"tidak,maaf,ini pribadi"kata break..

Bersambung..

My Prince"


End file.
